


Weirdest Thing Buzz Lightyear Walked In On Jessie Doing

by ashleybenlove



Category: Tangled (2010), Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Gen, References to Cowboys and Aliens, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: “I have been cravin’ to tickle you since the movie was a half hour in!” Jessie said, as her hands drifted over the soles of Rapunzel’s feet, before Rapunzel squealed and tried to escape from Jessie.“That is a weird craving!” Rapunzel replied as she attempted to escape from Jessie.





	Weirdest Thing Buzz Lightyear Walked In On Jessie Doing

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in January 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Rapunzel, tickle-tortured. I don't care who does it to her. And yeah, dude, the chick never wears shoes anyways..."

It started because Rapunzel sat with her bare feet exposed not far from Jessie’s hands and face. She tried to ignore Rapunzel’s feet as she lay on her stomach on the floor watching _Cowboys and Aliens_ , but they were in her line of vision. They were small, about size four or five and they looked soft and like she could tickle them. Rapunzel was fascinated with what was going on in the film and probably wouldn’t notice it if Jessie touched her foot with a finger.

So she touched the sole of Rapunzel’s foot, just under the toes, with a single finger. Rapunzel giggled softly. While moving her feet a bit, not away from Jessie but rather just in reaction to it. Of course, it could have been in reaction to the movie, which was kind of startling at times. A little while later, Jessie did it again, to both of Rapunzel’s feet and chose the section of film when Jake and Ella are attacked by a “demon” at the river shore to tickle her feet repeatedly.

Rapunzel gave a shocked yell and hid her face and nearly kicked Jessie in the face (Rapunzel missed her by a few inches) as a response.

“Did you tickle me?” Rapunzel asked as Jessie sat up next to her, as she gasped in recovery.

“I did,” Jessie whispered. 

“Can it wait until the movie is over, Jessie? Jake and Ella are making me feel emotions!” Rapunzel exclaimed. 

“Mmm,” Jessie said in a noncommittal sort of way.

She did not tickle Rapunzel for about a half-hour, just quietly watching the movie, enjoying it. Then after the half-hour she did it again, to Rapunzel’s neck (she squealed), because why not freak her out a little during the battle? 

In fact, until the end of the movie, she tickled Rapunzel a couple of times in random intervals, without warning, on random body spots (nowhere too private, though). Her reaction was either to squeal, to shout out “no!” or to say “Jessie!” 

When the credits finally rolled and the movie was over, Jessie tickled her neck briefly before taking her attention away from Rapunzel. She was in the middle of putting the film away in its case when Rapunzel asked the following, “Jessie Lightyear, why are you tickling me?” 

That wasn’t her last name. 

Jessie turned around and said, “Eh?”

“You heard me.”

Jessie set the movie away before crawling on her knees to Rapunzel who was sitting on her butt, her legs in front of her chest, and said, “I could have sworn you called me by the wrong last name.”

Rapunzel shrugged. “Wishful thinking?” Rapunzel replied. 

“I’ll show ya wishful thinkin’, girl!” Jessie said. 

“What does that even meaa-AH!” Rapunzel began before Jessie grabbed her feet and started tickling. 

“Ha ha!” Jessie exclaimed. 

“Jessie, no!” Rapunzel cried, in between giggles. 

“I have been cravin’ to tickle you since the movie was a half hour in!” Jessie said, as her hands drifted over the soles of Rapunzel’s feet, before Rapunzel squealed and tried to escape from Jessie. 

“That is a weird craving!” Rapunzel replied as she attempted to escape from Jessie. “Ooof!” 

Jessie pounced on her, straddling Rapunzel and tickled her on at the armpits and her abdomen. Rapunzel giggled and squealed and exclaimed “no!” 

Jessie occasionally turned to tickle Rapunzel’s feet while she squealed and squirmed but she stuck to Rapunzel’s upper body simply because it was easy to deal with (and to reach).

“Jessie Pride!” Rapunzel managed to squeal out. 

Of course, as a result of being engrossed in the tickling (Jessie tickling, Rapunzel trying to deal with it), they did not hear the sounds of someone coming in through one of the doors. 

“Tickle tickle tickle!” Jessie exclaimed.

“No! No!” Rapunzel laughed. 

It was not until Buzz was standing feet from them, holding a duffle bag, dressed in his civvies that they noticed. In fact, it was Rapunzel who had been attempting to hold her arms stiffly against her body so Jessie couldn’t tickle her there who saw him. 

“Captain Lightyear!” Rapunzel said. And she saluted him, or tried to, given that she was lying on the ground, with Jessie sitting on her. 

And Jessie took the opportunity to tickle her armpit briefly before saying, “Buzz!” She grinned at him but did not move from her spot.

“Weird thing to come home to,” Buzz said. 

“Help me, Buzz Lightyear, you’re my only hope!” Rapunzel exclaimed. “She’s tickling me. AHH!” 

Jessie tickled her again. 

Jessie said to Rapunzel, “That was for the reference to _Star Wars_!” before turning to look at Buzz and asked in a normal-sounding voice, “How are you, babe?”

“I’m fine, I guess. Not sure what to think of this,” Buzz replied. 

Rapunzel struggled a bit under Jessie. 

“Okay, this is getting weird. Jessie, do I have to actually pick you up to remove you from Rapunzel or can you do it yourself?” Buzz said. He said this with a straight face and shook his head at her, looking bemused. 

“Uh…” Jessie said.

“Captain Lightyear, pick her up!” Rapunzel said. “I want to get off the floor!” 

Jessie actually got up off of Rapunzel before Buzz’s hands managed to make it to her waist. 

“Are you okay?” Buzz asked as he leaned down and took Rapunzel’s hand so as to help her get up, and she did. 

“Oh, yes, I’m okay,” Rapunzel said. “Just glad she’s not sitting on me anymore.”

“Good, good,” Buzz said. He turned to Jessie and said, “This is the weirdest thing I’ve walked in on you doing. And you don’t have to explain. And as long you did not hurt Rapunzel.”

“I’m good,” Rapunzel said.

“See, she’s good!” Jessie said. 

“Good,” Buzz said.


End file.
